The Magical Forest
by helmetic
Summary: I wrote this little thing to cheer my friend up. It's basically about nothing, but hey, it's got naked Loki in it. The brothers get lost in the magical forest, there is some brotherly overprotective cute stuff and some hinted thorki. It's my second story in English, concrit is always welcome. And if anyone can tell me why does this site eats the *** thingy it'd be great.


"I swear, this is the last time..."  
"Shut up, Loki."  
But Thor had to admit after the joy of another victory faded, the whole thing did not really seem like such a great adventure after all. Even though Loki had taken maps from the castle, they managed to get lost in the woods ("Well, they are not called magical without reason, Thor, no wonder the paths keep changing") and after defeating the ghouls, which was the purpose of it all, they were all covered in mud, blood and guts.  
And now it seemed they got lost again.  
Thor sighed quietly and looked at Mjolnir, just as dirty as its owner.  
"I'll try to go up there and see where we are."  
"Good luck with that."  
He spinned the hammer to build momentum and launched himself into the air. Branches of the enourmous dismal trees hit his face, so he shielded himself with an arm and stopped looking where he was going.  
Something stopped him violently and before he could realize what was happening, he found himself tangled up in the trees' branches, as if they were clutching him in their long fingers.  
"What in the..."  
He tried to free himself and then he heard this short, disturbing noise. A crack. And then another one.  
He fell right at his younger brother's feet.  
Loki poked him with the tip of the leather boot.  
"Are you alright?"  
Thor groaned.  
"Great, so can we move on? I don't think the trees are going to let us through. They caught you."  
Thor raised his had to cast Loki an offended and angry look but he was already not there. Thor raised himself on his elbow to see Loki strolling down the narrow path. With an exhausted sigh, the older Odinson stood up to his feet and hurried in the same way. The last thing he wanted was for the magical (and apparently mean) woods to separate them.  
However oblivious to Thor's painful fall Loki seemed, he did turn his head to glance at his brother. He smirked, seeing him limping.  
"Where did your grace go, Your Grace?"  
"Oh, haha, is this the best you could come up with?"  
"It was the merciful version, brother."  
They both trained for hours and hours almost everyday and their teachers were strict, so they were acustommed to pain. But being used to it didn't make those deep cuts on Thor's arms and face any less stingy, nor did it make the bruises from the fall stop hurting when he made his way through the bushes. Yet he quickly outpaced Loki so he could clear the path. Almost unconciously, he made sure none of the branches hit the younger prince after Thor had passed.  
"Can you hear that?" he heard Loki's voice behind him.  
Thor frowned, concentrated on listening.  
"A river? Is this a river?"  
"I think so. Hurry up, we can just go along it and it just ought to get us out of here..."  
They went in the direction from which the sound seemed to be coming from. It was a faint one, so it might have been only a small stream but the chance of getting out of the forest gave them new strenghts.  
In no time they found themselves on a treeline, looking at the water. Its current was not very fast and it did not seem to be especially deep or dangerous. Or maybe it was just their desperate hope to get the dirt and stench of their bodies that made it look so innocent and appealing.  
The Odinsons looked at each other grinning.  
"Last in the water is a mountain troll!" Loki yelled and he runned down towards the river-bank.  
Thor laughed and went after him immediately, somehow forgetting about the stiffnes of his body.  
They both reached the side and shed the clothes drained with blood, stained with mud and grass and Gods know what else. Their trousers and shirts and sturdy leather jackets ended up on a pile secured under Mjolnir, boots standing right beside it.  
Thor plunged into the water where it seemed to be deep and calm enough and Loki did the same just after him. They broke the surface, laughing. The water was ice cold but no bath had ever felt so good.  
"Hey, Thor!"  
No sooner than he had turned his face to Loki, a wave came over him. It was yet another one of Loki's magic tricks, which he eagerly tested on his older brother on daily basis.  
"You're going to regret it!" Thor warned him but the threath did not seem real when he was smiling like that.  
They played like children, pulling each other's legs and pushing their heads under the water, bombing into it, diving and chasing the current. Finally they got tired. Thor leaned against the side of the river, resting his head on the cold grass and Loki laid on one of the bigger stones facing the sky. It was getting dark above the tangled branches.  
"We should get going, Thor."  
"Just one more minute."  
The cold touch of the water and the sweet calm whisper of it running between the rocks made him forget about the wounds on his arms and face and he was not ready to give this relief up.  
He was starting to feel tired and sleepy. Looking at his brother through the half-closed eyes he smiled gently, amused.  
"The cold made you look a bit blueish, Loki. Like those undead pirates. Remember?"  
"No, what undead pirates?"  
"Loki."  
"Of course I remember, you idiot. You almost got me killed then. Again."  
"Me? It's not my fault you are such a bad swimmer. I guess I shouldn't let you near the water" Thor said smirking but the memory of terror that overcame him when he thought Loki was drowning was still alive in his heart.  
Loki snorted.  
"Good job then, big brother" he said, sliding back into the river. He swam to Thor and put a hand on his shoulder. "Really, now, are you alright? You seem worn out, Thor. Let's get out of here, you will rest in the castle."  
Thor's face lightened up with a gentle smile, as it always did when Loki broke his rule of being cold and apathetic and showed his caring side. The only times he did that were when they were alone.  
"I'm alright. Let's go."  
Loki got out first. His wet pale body shined and water dripped from him as he sauntered up to where they left their clothes. Thor was just standing up on the grass when he heard him gasp.  
"Thor! I will kill you, I swear I will!"  
"What?! What did I do now?!"  
He looked at his brother's face, then at the clothes ant his feet and he understood in no time. He sweared ugly.  
Their boots were gone.  
"Why, just why didn't you put them under the stupid hammer of yours?! What's the purpose of having a weapon forged in the heart of a dying star if you can't even make a proper use of it?!"  
Thor pouted, offended at this remark.  
"The proper use of Mjolnir is..."  
"Slaying yur enemies, right, I heard that. But... Damn it, some stupid troll or gnome took the boots, it could have been easily avoided, you fool."  
"Don't be a girl. It's not a rocky path, it's all grass, I'm sure your delicate soles can make it."  
Loki made a face at him and Thor responded with an appropriate one too. They kept doing it until they were both dressed.

"I hate you" Loki declared.  
The sun set and the little blue orb Loki conjured was the only source of light. They were following the river for a long time now and the forest did not seem to ever end. Sometimes the river-bed chose a twisted path through the trees and they had to follow it despite the difficulties, afraid of losing the trail, since the woods had the tendency to change itself within minutes. It soon turned out the path was not always grassy, their bare feet got hurt and they both staggered in the darkness, exhausted.  
Thor managed to catch Loki just when he was about to fall, having tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. He squeezed his arm lightly, turning Loki to himself. The magical light revealed a tired face.  
"That's it. Let's just sleep here. We will find our way in the morning, it will be easier in the daylight."  
Loki bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder. He did not like to admit to weakness and giving up was not in his nature, not even when there was no witness. And now he had his older brother to watch the failure.  
"Come on. I'm tired, Loki."  
He could not help but smile upon hearing this attempt to make Loki think this break was not for him, but for Thor.  
"Alright. Let's get you some rest."  
They found a space between the trees wide enough for both of them to lay down. The moss was their pillow and Thor put his arm around Loki, serving as a warm cover.  
"Get off me" Loki murmured, digging his elbow into his brother's stomach.  
"No" Thor answered simply. "I'm cold."  
Loki groaned and rolled his eyes even though Thor could not see it (but Loki was pretty sure Thor knew he did it anyway). He did not fight anymore, knowing he would sooner end up under Thor entirely than free from his embrace.  
The whole forest was alive with noises. The wind hummed, the trees creaked and the leaves rustled. There was an occasional hoot and some other animal noises, which would be slightly disturbing if not for the calming sound of sleeping Thor's steady breath.  
Loki smiled sleepily and buried himself in the warm embrace.

Loki woke up the moment he was devoid of his brother's warmth.  
"Wake up, Loki. I'm hungry. Let's go."  
He sighed and sat up. He was more than unhappy to discover it was not only a dream and they really had to go miles and miles before they could finally enjoy a real bed. And a meal. He could do with just about anything right now.  
Thor got up, got hold of Loki's arm and put him up too. Loki's face twisted in pain for a second, when his feet reminded him about all the cuts from the long night walk. Not saying a word, he followed Thor.  
The way he cautiously took his steps did not escape Thor's attention. He glanced at Loki a few times and finally stopped and turned back.  
"What is it?" Loki asked.  
And then he forgot how to make any sound at all, because Thor had dared to commit an unspeakable crime. He hung Loki over his shoulder. Loki's silver tounge needed a minute to cope with this.  
"What... what are you doing..?!"  
"I figured it would be easier than begging you to get on my back."  
"Put me down!"  
"Will you get on my back?"  
"Are you mad!? No!"  
"Then you will travel as a sack of potatoes."  
Loki opened his mouth again but could not really think of words to say. For a while he kept silent, glaring at his brother's behind with true rage. Finally he sighed.  
"Alright, I will let you have your way, but know that you are overprotective idiot."  
"I do know."  
Thor let him go and then kneeled so Loki could put his arms around his neck. Thor secured him, gripping him tight under his knees and got up. He was smiling. A small victory. It meant that Loki will be hissing and snorting and pranking him more often than usually but at least this little idiot won't make his feet bleed anymore, right?  
"I hate you" Loki declared. 


End file.
